five_nights_at_ryders_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder
""Keep an eye on Ryder, he gets sneaky time to time. Most of all don't let him get into your door--I--it gets ugly. The other one said that he punched him hard to the ground and tried to bite his face. Y-yeah...i-it gets scary, but don't worry if you watch the camera and use the doors as an advantage to stop them from getting inside.""'' '' ~''Phone Guy from Night 1?'' ••••••••• Ryder is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Ryder's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is one of the characters on the PAW Patrol show. He is an animatronic human kid who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around the PAW Patrol Record Studio, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Ryder will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Ryder suit, resulting in death Physical Appearence ''' Ryder has fair skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. He is not as tall as the adult characters. During recording times, and during missions, Ryder wears a high-tech jacket which has the same colors like his vest. During an underwater mission, Ryder wears a scuba diving suit that also has the same colors as his vest. He has a pup-print on the right side of his face and to his chin. It is diffucult to locate His irises are normally of a pale color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare in the main recording set, when he is in the supply closet, and coming down from the left side of the office, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He, Kasey, Chase, and Zuma are the only four animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. '''Locations Ryder starts the night in the Main Recording Set, along with his pup friends, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Kasey, and Everest. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Main Recording Set to the Office. The path is as follows: Main Recording Set → Supply Closet → Props → Restrooms → Main Lobby → Right Side Hallway→ The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. But only in the Main Lobby and the in Supply Closet, he can be fully seen staring up at the camera. The rooms are still dark, but not dark enough to not see him. Viewing Ryder on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to any of the pup's presence. Ryder will play his jingle either when he is in the Props storage room, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behavior For the first two nights of the week, Ryder is inactive and stays at the far right side, standing up against the wall with the other animatronic dogs in the Main Recording Set, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. But, it has been seen by Markiplier that Rocky can somehow activate Ryder using his pup pack tools from the PAW Patrol shows. It can be rarly seen either the middle of night 1, or the middle of night 2 around three O'clock. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Ryder's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Ryder's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Ryder's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Ryder will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Ryder moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Ryder only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. The most efficient way to prevent Ryder from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Ryder can be seen on CAM 3C, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor. The reason for this being, otherwise, Ryder may move inside the Office. Even if the player closes the door he won’t go away. This means the player will have close the door on the right side each time they put up the camera. Ryder will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 3C to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Ryder does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the Right Side Hallway indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. References ' ''Keep an eye on Ryder, he gets sneaky time to time. Most of all don't let him get into your door--I--it gets ugly. The other one said that he punched him hard to the ground and tried to bite his face. Y-yeah...i-it gets scary, but don't worry if you watch the camera and use the doors as an advantage to stop them from getting inside. ''~ Phone guy on Night 1.'' '''Trivia Facts # When figuring out Ryder's name, they had a online survey. They voted for his name between; Zachary,' '''Chris,' Ryder, and 'Austin.' Ryder'' won by 456 votes, Chris got 35, Zachary got 449, and Austin got 159. # When recording "Pups Saves an Adventure" ''Ryder malfunctioned and walked off set biting one of the workers biting off his frontal lobe '(''bite of '87). # Ryder can be the most aggressive animatronic during the night time. # There's theories that the man the killed the child and the eight pups took oit Ryder's endoskelton and wore him like a costume. # Ryder is seen a room or two away from Kasey always. No one knows if they have a connection with eachother. # It is a theory that a girl that's possessing Ryder is the owner of the pup that's possessing Kasey. # Ryder is the only one that remembers what have happened; and remembers his past # Ryder can somewhat control the animatronic dogs during 12AM-6AM. Category:Canon Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Humans